


Hide & Seek

by CCNSurvivor



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pining, kid fic of sorts, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCNSurvivor/pseuds/CCNSurvivor
Summary: Mambo Marie March, Week 4: Magical MishapsWhen Sabrina's daughter can't control her magic, Zelda and Marie get stuck in a closet during a game of hide and seek.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Mambo Marie March





	Hide & Seek

Spellman Mortuary had welcomed many folks within its walls over the years. Reaching back centuries, some members of the family had always inhabited the many rooms. Welcome and unwelcome guests had walked the complicated maze of corridors, and some of them had stayed…permanently. Bricks and mortar had borne witness to funerals and unholy ceremonies, to coming of age festivities and even one wedding.

In recent years, however, the house had fallen quiet. Hilda had moved out to start her new life with her husband and when Sabrina had reached the mortal age of adulthood, she, too, had flown the nest.   
  
But today, Spellman Mortuary came alive once more amidst a flurry of activity. Hurried footsteps, whispers of fabric and the clanking of pans resounded all through the morning while Zelda prepared the guest rooms and finalised the menu for the entire weekend. Her niece was going to visit her, her husband and great-niece in tow, and she’d be damned if everything wasn’t going to be perfect.  
  
By the time the bell finally rang, Zelda looked pristinely put together once more, hair coiffed and voluminous, make-up applied with precision. She very rarely fretted away time contemplating her advancing years, but when she opened the door and her eyes fell on Sabrina, tall and grown-up, there was a twinge in her heart and the sudden realisation that far too many years had passed. Her face was all finely cut angles, no more hints of the roundness of youth. Mature now, a mother herself.   
  
“It’s so good to see you, Auntie Zee,” her niece announced, stepping forward to wrap her arms around her. And Zelda blinked against the unwanted rush of tears, if only to spare her precious mascara.   
  
“And you, child.” A squeeze of affection before they both parted. “I see you still haven’t learned to fix a tie, David.”   
  
Sabrina’s husband gave a shrug and a chuckle. “That’s because ‘Brina only makes me wear one when we come to see you.”   
  
She offered her hand for a polite handshake but found herself enveloped in his arms instead.   
  
“It’s good to see you, Auntie.”   
  
“Yes. Quite.” A hand flew up to smooth her hair. “And where is Diana?”   
  
As if conjured by magic, a young child hesitantly peeked out from behind her father. She had Sabrina’s mop of wild blonde curls, and Edward’s dark brows. But her eyes, they were all David’s.   
  
“Good afternoon, Auntie Zee,” she said and curtsied which made half of the adults erupt into laughter.   
  
But Zelda only sank into a crouch and mustered her from head to toe. “I see you are becoming a very courteous young lady.”   
  
Diana nodded shyly, then blushed furiously and with a sudden squeak of excitement threw herself into her arms. Zelda caught her happily and held her tight; her pride, her hope, her love. The continuation of the Spellman line. A little bit of Edward, of Sabrina, of them all.   
  
“Always the same,” her niece mumbled.   
  
“Told you. She looks all shy, but really she’s head over heels.”   
  
“Baffling.”   
  
Zelda took the playful slight in her stride and straightened. “Hardly. The girl obviously has taste. Now, shall we sit down for-?”   
  
Tea, she would asked, had her eyes not landed on the woman waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She was dressed in a long-flowing golden garb that shone so brightly as if the sun had desired to wrap itself around her skin. Her hair was carefully done up and contained only by a beautiful red scarf. Zelda swallowed and stared, tracing the upwards curve of those familiar lips, noticing the twinkle in the depth of her dark eyes.  
  
“Ah yes, Auntie Zee,” Sabrina said with a grin broad enough to stretch from ear to ear, “look who we passed on our way. I hope you didn’t mind us inviting her over? The house is big enough, right?”   
  
_Flickering twilight in her hair, brandy on her lips, on theirs. Shared, combined. Soft exploration. A whole array of paths not taken_.   
  
“Mom? Why is auntie so red in the face?”   
  
More laughter and finally Zelda procured a modicum of dignity. “Because your mother was very naughty, dear, and surprised me. It is quite the natural physiological reaction.” Her eyes slid back to the waiting woman, fingers twitching and only stilling with great effort at her side. So many years and still she looked so very- “Marie, my dear, forgive my rudeness. Do come in. It is lovely to see you.”   
  
At last, the woman began climbing the stairs, displaying a gracefulness that rivalled her own.   
  
“I agree, Zelda Spellman. You have not lost poise nor beauty.” She leaned in briefly to press a light kiss on either side of her cheek and proceeded more quietly. “I can see that you have been rumpled. Had I known my timing was _malcommode,_ I might have visited another time.”   
  
“Hardly, Marie. I am pleased you have decided to stop by. The fault is entirely Sabrina’s.” She turned to give her niece a scolding look. “Now, where were we?”   
  
“Tea!” Diana called out, eagerly snatching her hand to drag her off towards the kitchen.   
  
“Quite right, my dear. Tea.”  
  
The house had seen rarely so much chatter as when the family now assembled around the large table. Cups and saucers were passed from hand to hand, plates with biscuits eagerly supplied. Soon tea and juice flowed and news were exchanged. Sabrina was in the middle of creating a space for her own coven while David was working hard in his…mortal job…- Zelda frequently forgot the details – to gain a promotion. She tried to listen, she really did, but more often than not found her eyes drifting to Marie who sat by her side, patiently drinking it all in. Perfectly content, as though years hadn’t passed between their last encounter, between their kiss.   
  
“I’m bored!” Diana complained after a while, dark brows drawn into a stormy frown.   
  
“I know, baby. But we’re just catching up. Alright? Won’t be long.”   
  
“But why can’t we play something _now_?”   
  
Zelda tutted softly and shifted forward in her chair to look as stern as possible. “Because patience is a virtue, Diana, and you do well to honour it. We are nearly done. See? My cup is almost empty.”   
  
She’d always had a bond with the child and knew that her authority was respected, so it came as a shock to find that Diana’s expression only darkened. Frowning angrily she sat there, crossing her arms as if she was about to burst and just when Zelda thought she was going to throw a tantrum, a smile eased over her features and she relaxed.   
  
“There, that’s a good girl,” she praised, yet when she glanced down at her cup she found that it had, along with everyone else’s, miraculously become empty.  
  
“Diana Zee Hildegard Spellman. We have talked about this!”   
  
Had she not been so determined to maintain her stern demeanour, Zelda would have laughed at Sabrina’s consternation.   
  
“No magic. You can’t control it yet.”   
  
“But I didn’t do anything, mommy!”   
  
“Alright,” Sabrina nodded, taking a deep breath. “So our tea just vanished by itself?”  
  
“Sabrina,” Zelda tsked and put up a hand to bid her pause. “You were much the same at that age, don’t you remember? Now, Diana, what are you feeling?”   
  
The little face of her great-niece twisted and worked as she considered. “Annoyed…” Slowly, tears emerged. “Upset. I didn’t do anything bad.”   
  
“No, you didn’t,” Zelda agreed, inclining her head. “No harm was done this time. But we must still be careful, yes? Our magic can be very powerful.”   
  
“So it’s important we see how we feel and find another way to express that, okay?”  
  
A tremble of the bottom lip, a timid nod. “Okay, mommy.”   
  
Zelda could feel a flutter of a smile form on her own lips and then a warm found its way atop hers.   
  
“ _Fanmi_ , non?” Marie said softly and Zelda nodded, a thousand sensations, a thousand sentiments stuck in her throat. So she squeezed her hand instead and waited until Diana had dried her tears.  
  
“Can we still go play something?”   
  
“If we must,” Zelda granted and inclined her head. “What did you want to play?”  
  
“Hide and seek!” came the instant response. “You all hide and I try to find you.”   
  
“But no magic,” Sabrina reminded her.   
  
“Okay, fine. No magic, mommy.”   
  
When a beat passed and no-one moved an inch, Diana’s face darkened into another frown and an impatient “Let’s go! Let’s go!” escaped her like the starting shot to a race. Sabrina and David jumped up at once while Zelda was pulled up and towards the staircase by a laughing Marie.   
  
“The child is spirited, eh?” Her hand hadn’t left Zelda’s, and she couldn’t deny the wave of giddiness that washed over her at the realisation. _How infantile_ , her usual self might have supplied, but today she was determined to ignore it. “Much like her great-aunt.”   
  
They had made it to the top of the stairs and were pausing only so Marie could consider their options.   
  
“Much like her mother you mean, I’m sure. Unruly, temperamental.”   
  
Marie clicked her tongue and pulled her down the hallway to the left. “Do not pretend to hide your pride, Zelda Spellman. Your love shines as clearly as it did then.”   
  
“I am certain I have never been accused of that before.”   
  
They hurried until they reached the end of the corridor where they stopped in front of a little storage closet.   
  
Marie turned her body towards her long enough to offer up a warming smile. “And yet it is no less true. Now…” She paused to turn away again, hooking one long finger around the rim of the closet to peel it open. “Shall we?”   
  
That brought a laughter to the surface which Zelda scarcely recognised as her own.   
  
“After you, my dear,” she attempted to say with dignity, but the sparkle in Marie’s eye confirmed that she could see right through her.  
  
“Perhaps you ought to try first, Zelda. It is quite tight.”   
  
Steadying herself against the wall, she let go of her hand only long enough to undo the clasp of her high heels and slide them off her feet. “Perhaps like this.”   
  
“ _C’est vrai, quelle bonne idée_.”   
  
When both shoes had been banished into nothingness, Zelda squeezed herself into the closet, leaning as much into the wall as she could to accommodate the taller woman. Nonetheless, it was terribly cramped. Their bodies connected at the middle, hips resting against hips, chests uniting with every breath.   
  
“I must say, this rather takes me back to my academy days.”   
  
Marie’s laughter washed up against her face in a way that made her skin tingle. “What scandalous admission!”   
  
“Oh please, Marie. You are hardly innocent.” Still, her hands were a careful question as she placed them on her waist.   
  
“Did I claim to be?”   
  
Even in the dimly lit space she could see the sparkle of her eyes. Robbing her of air, flooding her stomach with warmth and longing. Too few inches between her and a second kiss. The quiet frailty shattered only by her great-niece’s voice.   
  
“Ready or not, here I come!” An announcement loud enough to ricochet through the house and make her startle.   
  
“Ssh, chérie. Hush now.”   
  
Familiar fingers on her lips this time, not grasping at her cheek, her hair. Still, Zelda’s eyes fluttered shut. In the expanding silence, they could both hear her next intake of air. Only slowly, Marie’s finger retracted. She could feel her palms settling on either side of her head, could tell by the tilt of her body that their foreheads were going to touch.   
  
A wild pitter-patter of footsteps flew past their hiding spot, making them halt. Zelda’s fingers grasped at Marie as she tensed, but further, she did not move.   
  
“Aha, I’ve found you, Auntie!” They could both hear the girl’s small fingers pulling at the closet door, impatiently trying to pry it open. “I know you’re in there!”   
  
“Do take care, Diana, don’t hurt yourself.”   
  
A small huff of frustration. “I can’t get it to-“   
  
The ancient wood creaked underneath another annoyed tug. Inside the closet, Zelda turned her body as much as she could.   
  
“Step back, Diana, let me help you.” She pushed but found the door to be just as unrelenting as her great-niece had.   
  
“It is her own magic, Zelda, she is blocking it.”   
  
Of course, she had felt it too, discovered the magical barrier while trying to work the door. “  
  
Then we might as well be stuck here indefinitely,” she muttered under her breath but found Marie’s chuckle to be surprisingly soothing.   
  
“I can think of worse circumstances, can’t you?”   
  
Zelda rolled her eyes dramatically but could not deny the truth in her words.   
  
“See if you can find your parents, Diana. We will stay put.”   
  
Another small huff of displeasure. “But I’ve found you.”   
  
“And we won’t be going anywhere, _ma fille_.”   
  
Finally, the footsteps passed them by again, disappearing into the other end of the house, leaving them behind in the sudden quiet of the closet space.   
  
“I have missed you, Zelda,” Marie began softly. “Our brief acquaintance has touched my life, and I have thought of you often.”   
  
“As have I,” she confessed with a voice thick with unspoken sentiments.   
  
“Perhaps we could get to know each other?”   
  
A screech of pleasure in the distance. “Got you, daddy!”   
  
“Once the family has left, you mean?”   
  
Another screech. “And you too, mommy! You’re really bad at this, you know?”   
  
“As soon as you wish, chérie. Courting you would be… _emballant_ , non?”   
  
Immediately Zelda’s eyes opened, trying to gauge whether Marie was merely toying with her. She hadn’t expected or prepared for the sincerity of her gaze.   
  
“I’ve found Auntie Zee too. She’s in the closet with her friend but the door got stuck and I can’t unstick it.”  
  
“Let’s go take a look then, darling.”   
  
Faint voices in the distance, hardly worth paying attention to.   
  
“Court me?” She repeated at last, somehow still managing to sound dignified.   
  
“Mais oui. Dinner, wine, good conversation.” Her lips started to twitch mischievously. “Or whatever else I must do to recreate that delicious splash of colour I see on your cheeks now.”   
  
She couldn’t have scolded her if she wanted to. The complexity of her emotions was weighing down her clumsy tongue.   
  
“If by courting you mean ruthlessly teasing me-“   
  
Suddenly Marie’s lips brushed against hers, agonisingly lightly and fleetingly.   
  
“No, chérie, I shall reserve teasing for a later time.”   
  
The next sound she produced was entirely too undignified, and so she smothered it in another kiss. More desperate, this time, bringing Marie closer than she already was. Melting into her warmth and open embrace.   
  
“So where are they?” Sabrina’s voice just outside the closet door now.   
  
Zelda sighed and brushed her nose against Marie’s, needing more, needing her, needing-   
  
“So you accidentally locked them inside with your magic?”  
  
“Yeah, I-“   
  
Soft footsteps fading away all of a sudden, as though someone was seeking to distance themselves.   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“Eurgh they’re smooching in there.”   
  
A beat of silence.   
  
“What do you mean? How do you-?”   
  
“You know, Sabrina, she isn’t wrong,” Zelda called with as much composure as she could muster. “Besides, telepathy runs in the family.”   
  
A hiss of disgust that had Marie laughing lightly against her skin.   
  
“Why don’t you run along, my dear, and we will join you as soon as Diana’s magic has worn off?”   
  
“Uh…yeah…you don’t have to tell _me_ twice.”   
  
And soon all sound faded until it was just the two of them and the silence of the closet once more.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I don't speak French, please if you know more appropriate words let me know and I'll change it  
> \- to avoid the whole "Will Sabrina end up with Harvey or Nick?" debate, have an OC male character  
> \- if Sabrina can have a long ass name, so can her daughter  
> \- I really struggled writing for this week's prompt, so please be gentle? :)


End file.
